parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas and the Special Letter's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories *In Thomas and the Special Letter, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice pull into the station to meet Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and Percy and his coaches, only to be met by the other engines, before going along to the meeting at Tidmouth sheds, just to go and see a little girl at the Big City. As Thomas and Oliver practice with some others coaches, Thomas gets derailed with a nasty accident. Later, after being repaired, Thomas joins his friends and sets off for the big city to meet the children. *In Home at Last, Skarloey returns home with Rusty to meet Peter Sam after being unloaded from Rusty's flatbed. A spare engine named Duncan, who came after Peter Sam's accident, gets stuck in the tunnel, hauling two coaches and a caboose, only to force Skarloey to pick up the works train past Duke hauling three coaches and a caboose. Skarloey pushes Duncan and his passenger train out of the tunnel, and leaves the works train on a siding. As Thomas passes by, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, Duncan is left in the shed for trying to do a rock and roll in the tunnel, because he thinks tunnels are rabbit holes and dance floors, as if he might be a popstar. *In Rock 'n' Roll, when Skarloey goes by hauling a coach and a caboose, with Sir Handel taking his coach and caboose, he, while taking four freight cars and a caboose, meets Rusty, hauling a Breakdown train, and goes along to a station to meet Duncan, who couples to three coaches and a caboose, and when James and his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose are waiting for Duncan, Percy passes by, hauling a freight train. When Duncan gets derailed, Rusty comes to his rescue, and puts Duncan and his coaches back on the tracks. *In Steam Roller, as Thomas passes by, hauling six freight cars, and a caboose, Sir Handel, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, meets George, who meets him too. Later, Sir Handel, with seven freight cars and a caboose, attempts to race George, but gets nearly beaten, then returns home with a boxcar and a caboose, just to meet the other engines, as James passes by with eight freight cars and a caboose, while Percy goes by, hauling some tankers. Sir Handel is teased by the boys, not to mention steamrollers now. *In Toad Stands By, as Oliver, Percy, Duck, and Thomas, with four freight cars, hate being sung by the foolish freight cars and S.C.Ruffey, James goes by, hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, while Henry goes by, shunting ten freight cars and a caboose. As Douglas shunts some freight cars, Oliver decides to shunt all the freight cars and S.C.Ruffey together, but accidentally pulls S.C.Ruffey apart, with Duck and his Slip coaches arriving. As Oliver, Duck, and Douglas take the Slip coaches and the freight cars, S.C.Ruffey is mended and repaired with nothing. *In Bowled Out, D261 arrives and attempts to take the express, but sucks in an inspector's hat, then runs out of fuel. Stepney and Duck, double-headed, shunt D261 back to the shed, after Stepney brings in a load of freight cars. Stepney and Duck take the Express to Gordon, who is waiting at the big station, after Thomas, his five coaches, Bertie, and James with three coaches, boxcar, and caboose, depart. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, his annoyed face, his sad face, and his surprised face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, red nosed face, and scared face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, tired face, and his surprised face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy